Detention Hall
by Animartchic
Summary: Sasuke is a golden boy who never got in trouble. what happens when hes thrust into a world of bad infuences and detention? sasunaru yaoi in later chapters


A young man stood outside of the detention room silently, looking in. He didn't appear to be one of those rift-raft that always spent there afternoons dwelling in these walls, but as of lately he had found a reason to. It lied in a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

this is where I first saw him, he thought silently to himself, clutching his chest conveniently where his heart resided.

the class sat silently reading out of there English books, a boy toward the back loomed oer his book drinking in the information presented to him in this beautiful matter. Edger Alen Poe. What a delightfully depressing author. This boy loved all his work.

Running long fingers through his jet black bangs that fell strait along his face he turned the page. About to fall back into the paragraphs, a piece of paper was slid into his book. Looking up and to his left, he say his table partner Neji smiling at him. With a sigh he unfolded it and skimmed the scratchy writing.

_How can you read this? _

Grimacing at the paper, then back to Neji for his lack of appreciation for this talented author, then back to the paper, he wrote back.

_I find it intriguing..._

He slid it back silently to the Burnet next to him, he continued to read. Almost a paragraph later, he felt Neji poke his arm. He ignored it, but was forced to meet his white eyes when he got pinched.

"What?" he whispered with a scowl.

"No need to get huffy!" Neji whispered back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Sasuke turned back to his book but was hindered be a hand slammed onto the text. He turned back to his supposed best friend, but he considered dropping him if he continues to disrupt his reading.

"So have you heard about Sakura?"

not really paying attention, Sasuke mumbled a "what" snidely, forcibly removing Neji's hand from his book.

"Well, apparently she finally got laid...and guess who did the dead!" he gave a little giggle thinking about it, peaking Sasuke's curiosity.

"Who?" who could possibly want to 'boink' Sakura? Neji continued to giggle quietly next to him.

"Sai!" he breathed out with a slight squeek. This caught the black haired boy by complete surprise making him choke on his spit. He coughed loudly, startling the whole class. The teacher looked up from his papers and eyes the boys, noticing how Neji jerked away from Sasuke.

"I hope you boys are reading the section, I don't feel like giving out detentions today. I happen to have a date."

quieting up, Sasuke raised his head and looked at his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Umino" he swallowed, trying to calm down his now sore throat and sent a glare at pale eyes. Sasuke inched his chair away from Neji to prevent further talking and went back to reading. He went back to reading but his mind couldn't focus. Sakura and Sai!? How sick was that?

With a sigh he closed his book, deciding to finish Peo's story tonight at home.

"Psst!" oh no... Sasuke turned again to Neji and raised is finger to shush the boy but was stopped by the next piece of information. "The rumor is, she _pregnant!_"and with that, Sasuke practically fell out of his chair laughing. No wait, he did.

He lied in a heap on the slightly dirty tiled floor, clutching his sides. His laughter reverberated off the walls and leaked out to the halls, catching the attention of wondering students and brought them to the door to investigate.

"Mr. Uchiha!" called Umino from his desk, visibly vexed. (I rhymed!) Silencing himself to a few sniggers...he picked him self off the ground. He ignored the whispers at the door and stalked his was to Umino's desk.

"I warned you, here." he growled out scribbling out a small piece of pink paper and shoving it in Sasuke's hands. Be there no later then 10 minuets after the final bell. The teacher presiding will tall you what to do.

The people out side the door gasped and promptly yanked out there cell phones and called ever one they knew. The pristine had just gotten a detention...this was to make school _history._

The ending bell for the school tolled and the teens rushed out of the doors to meet the freedom that is called weekend. Sasuke walked slowly sown the halls thinking about what was going to happen in about 10 minuets from now...his highschool reputation and record would be tarnished for ever. Not that he really cared, but his father will. He could already tell that when he arrived home he would be in for one long lecture about how important his future is, and how he can never become a lawyer is he turns in to a delinquence.

He stepped in front of the door and stopped. Glancing at the sign that hung next to door, and reading the name he shuttered. The perv-Kakashi was doing detention?! Man, this couldn't get worse...

"Move it!" yipped a voice as Sasuke was shoved out of the way. Stumbling back he watched an orange blur speed into the class room. Catching himself on the wall he gave a small curse and prepared to walk in but was stopped by another blur.

"Get out of the way!" this one was brown, and Sasuke could have sworn he heard a...bark? No way.

Approaching the door cautiously hoping no one else would bombard him, he stepped into the room and went slack jaw. This isn't detention...it's a zoo!

The room basically had desks randomly placed in the room, some broken, most almost there. Kakashi Hatake sat at the his table nose deep in his handy-dandy pron stash. Always available to pull out in front of elderly people and children... The students, all three, were freely talking not being stopped by the Kakashi, actually it was only two of the students. The third just glared at the wall, but moved his vision to Sasuke as he entered.

Sasuke found the two blurs, there were sitting on two desks facing one another. One had bright blonde hair and an orange hoodie, while the other was in a brown one, with something wiggling in his front pocket.

Sitting close to them, because they looked less violent then the one in the corner staring at him, he began too listen in on there conversation...because he had nothing better to do of course...

"I cant believe you got away with it!" said the blonde energetically. His blue eyes shining with delight at the Burnet in front of him. The other boy just smiled, trying to keep what ever was in his pocket _in_ I his pocket.

This peaked Sasuke's interest, what was in his pocket? He couldn't help but stair openly as the thing struggled against its restraints. Suddenly a small dogs head popped out and yapped at Sasuke who flinched. Well more like jumped and gave an undignified 'meep!'

The boy with the dog looked up and stashed the dog back into his pocket. He turned and gave Sasuke a pleading look.

"Please don't tell Hatake! He'll get taken away from me, and he doesn't work well with strangers." pleaded the boy as the dog struggled to get free. Sasuke looked to the blonde boy who was sending pleading looks also...but for some reason his effected him more then the other boy.

"Its ok, I wont tell" Sasuke agreed. The boys visibly relaxed and turned back to each other, except the blonde boy kept stealing glances at the black haired boy. Finally the other boy noticed his friends lack of enthusiasm in his 'funny' story, and turned back to Sasuke, who was investigating the lonely one in the corner who continued to stair at him.

"So what's your name?" Sasuke snapped his head back to the two boys. The one with dog had addressed him. The other looked to the floor losing his excitement and looking almost shy.

"Uh, Sasuke, and you?" Dumb, dumb!

"Im Kiba, and this is Akamaru" said the boy with the dog, gesturing to him and his pocket. "And this, is Naruto" the blonde looked up from the floor and glanced at Sasuke.

"Hey-"

"Akamaru! No!" Sasuke looked to see a flying fur ball of doom flying strait at his face. This would be and interesting detention...


End file.
